Goddamn Animals!
by AshesToPhoenix
Summary: Yaoi ! Shonan Ai ! Yuki and Kyo are natural enemies, born within a run down village where anything goes. Yuki is a sexual object for everyone there. Yet what will happen when shigure the novelist comes looking for someone beautiful to be his inspiration


God Damn animals

A Fruits Basket Yaoi!(aka boy x boy love) so warning about that

also could anyone who reviews write in your review who your fav Fruits Baskets Shonan ai couple is! vote vote vote!

also apologies for any spelling or grammer, i tend to have limited time on the computer so i rush writing my chapters and i do not have a spelling / grammer checking. so thanks.

also due to limited time, i update the stories first who have the most number of reviews, so plz keep em coming.

This story is set differntly than the novel and the anime. characters belong to Fruits basket person who made uhh..fruits basket ;

" speech

' thought

( ) AN

PS this chapter is a bit darker than what i expected but i did this to show the contrast in the next chapter! ill try to make the next one more funny

---------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of a pen against paper had been a continous sound that came and went within the past few hours. The pen would stop writing when it's holder needing another drink of green tea, and when it got past twelve.. let's say stress can do a little magic thing of turning green tea to sake.

The male rubbed his temple...he had to get this new novel finished by tomarrow. Money was quite low at the moment (Stop buying sake!! ) and the only source of income came from his books, his words.. his descriptions...his...ideas

A pen was thumped down upon the paper, the paper was then held up and crushed into a small ball then thrown across the room as it missed the target of the bin and landed on the floor.

"Ideas..Ideas..." The man called Shigure thought, as he rubbed his forehead again hoping somehow the action would spark up something.

Shigure...simply put, had ran out of ideas for his novel, he had just finished one about a girl and guy in a bar and it was time he moved on to a new one. The problem was that critics were saying his stories were too alike, and no idea was coming through.

All he needed was...some

"..inspiration" He looked outside the window at a small glowing lamp which lit up the porch, and a small delicate moth fluttered around the warm glow.

He smirked..he dedicated to go on one of his annual visits to an old town.

-----Town of Kimato (a few weeks back)-----------------------

Town people busily pushed past each other, shoulders shoved shoulders, and people were dodging carts which were being towed up and down the small narrow streets.

Kimato town wasn't the most pleasent of towns, it was very run down, the streets were so narrow, and there were so many people crushed together, selling drugs, cheap sake, and prostitutes roamed the streets at night. The buildings were also old and needed attention badly, their paint had been completely run down from the pollution of the acid rain which came from the factory of another country that came here for cheap labour. The windows of the shops were also covered in dust,so much that you could bearly see inside the shops, nevermind the dim lighting that was used. No law could control the place of crime, so it was left to rot and it's people left to control their lives easily. This was the perfect place for the biggest gangs around.

One of the main gangs of the area were known as the 'AlleyCats'a fitting name for the gang due to always hanging around the alleys. It was a small but dangerous gang, lead by a young male with bright orange hair named Kyo. The gang were not into the usual crime known around the streets, but if they wanted a place to hang out, people knew to move.

There was another small gang around the streets, nicknamed 'StreetRats', The one who owned it was a beautiful male names Ayame who had long silver hair and golden eyes, quite the eyecatcher for most females.. and some males. Ayame was not known as Ayame to the AlleyCats, instead he was nicknamed Snake due to the two small posionous puncture holes that looked like a snake bite that he left in anyone who fought him, or for that fact made a move for his younger brother Yuki. Yuki was the main eyecatcher for females and males, the boy was also quite feminine like his brother, and had silverish lavender hair that came down in two points at the front, and a pair of bright lavender eyes to match. His body was slender, and everywhere he walked he was stared it, mainly by lusty eyes. Yet he was constantly protected by Snake aka Ayame, his older brother knew of the dangers that awaited someone who was as pretty as his younger brother, although Yuki could protect himself, Ayame was still weary.

The two brothers were mainly known around the town as the Sohmas. The Sohma family were well known as the most powerful family with alot of followers in the town who owned many nightclubs and other doings and there had been alot of 'accidents' that happened to certain people due to them. This was shown especally through the expensive clothing the Sohma brothers wore, Ayame was dressed in a long red jacket with gold lining, while his brother Yuki was dressed in black pants and a blazor which clung to the shape of his slim body quite perfectly.

The two gangs had their quarrels, and they knew each other. Kyo had recognised Ayame to be quite arrogant, who threatened the Alleycats of being put into a bag and drowned the way they should be, yet Yuki was differnt, Kyo noticed that Yuki let his brother do the talking. Yuki never made a threat nor abused the power he had, he seemed a bit shy to Kyo. All the lavender haired male done was look down at the ground while the gangs had their quarrel.

Also if Yuki and Ayame passed each other in the street, glares would be shot at each other.. murderous glares, and sometimes they would stop, the street would clear, and the gangs would cheer for a fight.

Kyo was lucky enough to not have gotten the posionous stings yet Ayame was known for, but he did recieve a few broken ribs once, but Kyo was also known for scarring Ayames back with four long cuts like claws down part of his back.

Although their gangs acted like the worse of enemys to each other, the first time Kyo passed Yuki Sohma on the street, the orange haired male glared deciding to walk past, but all the other male down was glance up then glance down at what seemed to be a shopping list. It was probably the only time he got to see the male alone.

Seeing the younger Sohma meant no harm, they passed each other again one day, and the lavender haired male looked up and smiled, and waved at Kyo as he walked past. It caused the orange haired male to stop and look back as the Sohma made his way down the overcrowded street.

The next time they had passed they both smiled at each other and walked on.

The next time they saw each other, they actually stopped and looked at each other for a while, Yuki was the first to say hello then Kyo. and it just continued like that every day. The 'enemys' who were known to hate each other passed each other saying a greeting, then walk on.

The one thing all the boys held in common with each other, but not a words of it was breathed, was they knew each other were cursed, known as the 'Zodiac Children' who could never have a proper physical relationship with the girl they loved. A hug, something so simple, would ruin everything.

Kyo also noticed himself blushing at night thinking about meeting the Sohma the next day, just to hear the words "Hello Kyo-san", the orange haired male sometimes asked himself if love would have to be found with a female.. or someone as beautiful as Yuki, the curse would not work with someone of the same sex. These thoughts often lead Kyo to question his own sexuality.

He remembered the time he heard that a male from another gang had made a...move ...on Yuki. This male had been known to lust for the boy, and one day he apparently had pinned Yuki to a wall up an alleyway and forced him to kiss, the male had apparently tried to undo the younger male's clothes. and apparently Yuki Sohma, had end up kicking him striaght into a garbage bin in a second, and then Ayame came and saw.. then ...you can guess what happened the guy. Yuki was known as the 'trickster', his beauty got him an advantage over some enemies, especally some perverts, and his quick moves were what made him a good opponent.

Hearing of this incident.. Kyo couldn't help feel a twinge of jealousy.

----------present day in Kimata------------------------

Today would be the day Kyo would talk to the boy, he jumped up early, grabbing his torn clothes and pulling them on, as well as his jacket with the AlleyCats logo on the back. only another hour till Yuki would be heading down the street.

Kyo had it planned,

"I'll talk to Yuki" he said excitely

'wow..thats a first'

..he would invite him to his bed for a quick shag

'no no, dont do that...you can't have the boy.. like that.I want him as ..as...'

He would invite him for a meal

he would hold him

he would tell him he loved him

he would..make...love...to him

he would keep him

'as..as..my lover'

Kyo blushed, yes today would be the day.

On the other side of town, Yuki wrote out his list and left the traditional dojo of his fathers.

He smiled softly as he walked down the street looking at the list and reading aloud to himself as though trying to memorize it

"Milk Eggs Tea Sake A bag of rice"

he sweatdropped at the last word, not reading it aloud, it was 'condoms' which were written in Ayames handwriting, these would be embaressing to ask for but he was not questioned due to being a Sohma. Yuki would not tend to ask Ayame why his brother would need...ahem...these... He had never noticed his brother bring any female back to their place, just his friends.

Yuki smiled, "Maybe they are a joke for his friends" and smiled softly. He went into a few differnt shops around his own area, getting the milk and the...ahem..for his brother. He was unaware of who was watching him.

He went further west of the area and into the more dangerous parts, it would be another 10 mins before he arrived in the AlleyCats area.

He looked at the list, rice was another item, his father only liked one type cooked by a certain man from around this area, so he went up the alley to the man, named Zack's door.

He knocked it once

"Mr Haysha"

no answer, so he knocked again

"It's me Yuki..my father sent me for some rice"

no answer.

Yuki blinked, and then thought aloud "Maybe he ain't home"

Before he turned away from the door a hand had covered his mouth, and he felt himself being pulled against a strong taller body, and he began to struggle and kick .

"Mmph!" The hand suffocated his scream, and he looked up, seeing a tall...ugly male, who has piercings down his cheekbone, chin, nose and eyebrow, and he smiled...but it was more of a perverted smile in which you could see the empty gums where there were teeth before they were most likely punched out.

The man spoke, "Sir, is this the one?"

Another smaller male, around Yuki's height came out, he had long blonde hair to his shoulder blades and he smirked, "A fine addition" he nodded, as Yuki felt a cloth being tied around his mouth to replace the hand that covered it, and a piece of material binded his wrists.

The lavender haired male panicked, as he was thrown carelessly over the tall man's shoulder, and taken off down a criss cross of AlleyWays.

No one talked till near their destination but still Yuki kicked and hit the man in the back, trying to scream but none of it seemed to have an effect, the smaller male smirked and said "Such a catch indeed...perfect for my pet shop, Zodiac child"

Lavender eyes widened , and he heard a door open behind him, when he glanced back seeing they were at a tall building.

When he was brought inside, he could see..humans in cages.. to say the least the most beautiful of females..and even children were locked inside small cages, with collars around their necks, and some were dressed in very revealing suits.

Yuki felt himself thrown into a cage, which hurt like hell when he landed, and his small bag thrown beside him, which he didnt notice had been carried. The door was locked

Yuki panicked "l-let me out!!!" he grabbed the bars of the cage and shook them hard seeing if the door would come loose, yet something iron was stuck through the cage and touched him, and an electric bolt was sent through him, unlike any pain he ever felt, and his scream echoed in the room, as he fell to the floor of the cage.

The smaller male of the two smirked..almost in a sick way as he said "Your so beautiful when you scream..such a catch"

Yuki sat upright, wincing and once again he felt the sick man electricute him, as he cried out in pain again, little tears stinging his eyes as he backed away to the other side of the cage, now fear filled him.

The man smirked and got up whispering "Never want to play do they..God damn animals"

He walked around the cage and put his hand in placing it on the cheek of the now shaking boy. he stroked it gently before running it through the locks of the soft lavender hair, he whispered, "I wont take you now..cause our customers like their pets...'fresh, other than that...if you aint bought little one.. ill keep you"

Yuki bright eyes widened, as he slid away from the other male.

---Airport-----------

It was time to give one of these poorly people a new better life! well maybe, if there wasnt anyone good enough he would leave them all there

Shigure yawned, stretching his arms, shouting

"INSPIRATION!!!" all over the airport which caught.. everyones attention

he blushed 'hehe, opps'

It was time to visit the old pet shop for his beautys

------West Kimata-----

Kyo waited and waited... and still no sign of the lavender haired boy... the one he wanted to break their curse with, didnt come today -------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW PLZ! i update with certain number of reviews 


End file.
